


First kiss

by Hecate_Trivia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, This can be read as a stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Trivia/pseuds/Hecate_Trivia
Summary: The title say it all.





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I hope that everyone is doing okay xoxo Please enjoy!

 Gwaine walked beside Merlin, occasionally looking at him. It still startled him how beautiful the man was; shining eyes, soft lips and sharp cheekbones. Then there was Merlin’s wit, cheekiness, gentleness and even the occasional grumpiness. He saw the man crying, angry-

 

 “You’re staring,” said Merlin, turning his head to look at Gwaine. The sun had caught just right and Merlin’s eyes seemed to catch aflame. Magical. Though this time he knew it was just the sun.

 “Yes. Couldn’t help myself.” A soft pink brushed the top of those never ending cheekbones . Merlin looked deep into Gwaine eyes, searching. Gwaine let him, hoping that his eyes could show what his lips couldn’t say. 

 

 Merlin took a step closer to Gwaine. Slowly, his eyes trailed down to Gwaine’s lips then back into his eyes, as if asking for permission. Gwaine brought up his hand to gently cup Merlin’s jawline- he didn’t pull him forward, just let it stay there. Merlin leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Gwaine’s. It was chaste and he pulled back, only for Gwaine to chase after him and kiss him again. Merlin’s arms rested on Gwaine’s shoulders, pulling him closer and Gwaine’s arms fell to Merlin’s waist, not wanting to let him go.  

 

 “Merlin..” breathed out Gwaine, when they broke apart. They rested their foreheads against one anothers.

 

 “Gwaine, I shouldn’t-” Merlin started pulling away but Gwaine kept him in place.

 

 “Why?” Gwaine whispered, afraid that Merlin would hear how suddenly scared he was. 

 

 “I- there are some things you don’t know. I don’t know how to tell you or if I’m ready,” Merlin’s voice thickened slightly, ”I don’t want you to get hurt, along the way.” 

 

 Gwaine relaxed and brought Merlin into a hug. He whispered into his ear.

 

 “I won’t get hurt, not when my warlock is there to protect me,” Gwaine felt Merlin tense then relax.

 

 “How did you find out?” Gwaine smirked.

 

 “I’m always looking into your eyes. They’re quite lovely, ya know?” Merlin giggled slightly. 

 

 “I find your eyes quite lovely too.” They pulled apart but just a bit, enough for their lips to find themselves again. 

 

 By the time they walked back to Camelot, Merlin couldn’t hold back his smile and Gwaine had a new skip in his walk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Again Darlings,  
> I hoped that everyone enjoyed reading it! Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xoxo


End file.
